charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil's Music
The Devil’s Music is the 26th episode and of The WB's Charmed. Summary Piper's club isn't doing great, so she is looking for a big band to play there and gets the band, Dishwalla. The manager of the band, Jeff Carlton, has made a deal with a demon to exchange young souls for money and success. The manager brings back women who say that they would do anything to meet the band. Unfortunately, the Charmed Ones' underage neighbor Jenny says this and gets swallowed by the demon. The only way to vanquish the demon is to throw the potion into its mouth. Phoebe spills the potion on her skirt and Prue uses her power to shove the skirt down the demon's throat, saving Jenny and many others. Book of Shadows The Demon Masselin :''A hellspawn collector,'' :''A keeper of souls,'' :G'''ive him his due, :H'''e'll accomplish your goals. ---- To Vanish Masselin :A''' potion internal :'T'o rid his foul presence :'H'is powers infernal :'A're killed with this essence :::'''A collection of [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Potion M'yrrh] '''B'ark, :::'M'ixed with [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Potion 'S'arresh], :::'A'long with crushed [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Potion 'B'ear 'R'oot], :::'I'n 'W'ater so 'F'resh. :'C'ombine these together, :'B'ind them as one, :'C'ontribute [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Potion 'C'row] 'F'eathers, :'Y'our task is soon done. :::'T'he 'D'emon must drink this :::'T'o relinquish his victims, :::'T'o consume this foul broth :::'I's his benediction. *Although this is the real text, we are supposed to believe that what Phoebe read was the real entry: Trapped within the demon, the unfortunates are kept alive, their souls tortured for the pleasure he gets from their suffering...the demon seeks willing trusting souls delivered by the one who sealed the pact...he will disappear in a giant gas bubble freeing his victims leaving them safe and sound. *Masselin is referred to on the Spirit Classification page as a Spirit Eater. Potions # Leo uses a magic powder on Jeff Carlton to make Dishwalla play at p3. # Piper and Phoebe create a potion to vanquish Masselin. Spells :No spells were cast in this episode. Power Usage Notes thumb|300px * In this episode we see that P3 is opened to the public. * Leo meets Dan for the first time in this episode. * Dan is revealed to have been a former second base baseball player for the Seattle Mariners until he blew out his knee sliding home. * This is the first episode to have a special musical guest and also the first in which the musical guest is part of the plot. This would be done again in the Season 5 episode Lucky Charmed with the singer Pat Benatar. * Piper angrily retorts to Leo, "What are we, like, Leo's Witches now?" This is a play on the TV show, "Charlie's Angels" (1976-1981), also created by Aaron Spelling. Phoebe made a similar reference about Kyle Brody in the episode "Someone To Witch Over Me". * Phoebe does not use her power of premonition in this episode. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * Prue uses her eyes to channel her power in this episode, which she has rarely done since she gained the ability to channel it through her hands in Out of Sight. She also did this in Witch Trial. * While regrouping after the sisters' first encounter with Masselin, the show's theme music can be heard playing in the club's background. * Piper's power seems to have considerably improved as she's able to freeze almost everybody in the club, although for a short time. Music ;By Dishwalla :"Counting Blue Cars" :"Find Your Way Back Home" :"Stay Awake" :"Until I Wake Up" Gallery Masselin_bos.jpg 2x04-tina-hitchens-023JPG.jpg Devils.jpg MasselinVanquish.gif Episode Stills 204a.jpg 204c.jpg 204b.jpg Quotes :(Piper walks in the kitchen.) :Piper:' ''(excited) Guess what I did? Guess what I did? All by myself? :Phoebe: What? :Piper: You ready? :Phoebe: What? :Piper: Get this... Dish...walla... my club... playing there... tonight. :Prue: What? :Piper: I networked. Sent out feelers, sent off press releases and wouldn’t you know it. Dishwalla decided to put P3 on their schedule. How’s about that? P3 has officially been validated as the place to be. We’re on the map (then, she hugs her sisters) I couldn’t have done it without you, you patient (she kisses Prue) most generous (kisses Phoebe) sisters in the whole wide world. (Doorbells rings.) I’ll get it. (She answers the door.) Leo... this day just keeping getting better. Hi. :Leo: Hi, uh, Piper, we have to talk. :Piper: Yeah...okay, uh... are you free tonight? Better be, ‘cause you’re my date. We have backstage passes, all access, baby, to see Dishwalla at P3. I made it happen. :Leo: Uh, no, actually, I made it happen. :Piper: What? :Leo: Hi. :Piper: Hello! :Leo: Listen, I was hoping that we could uh... talk :Piper: Sure... Leo this is... :Leo: Dan Gordon! :Piper: Wait. You know him? :Leo: What? Are you kidding? He used to play second base for the Mariners. Ha had an all-star season going till he blew out his knee sliding into home. I still think you were safe. :Dan: So do I. :Leo: I’m Leo. :Dan: Nice meeting you. :Piper: No, it’s not. You follow baseball? :Leo: Yeah! :Piper: You have time for baseball, but you don’t have time to tell me about you-know-what, before you-know-who shows up you-know-where? :Dan: Uh, listen. If you two need to talk or something, I can... :Piper: No, no no. We don’t need to talk. Leo stops by occasionally to fix things. Phoebe can show him around. (Phoebe shows up.) Ahem! Let’s go talk to Jenny. :Dan: It was nice meeting you. :Leo: Yeah, you too. (Dan and Piper leave.) :Prue: Look, we don’t know for sure if the demon is gone, is he is still here, then he’s gonna feed again and Carlton’s the one to feed him. Do you still have the poison pill? :Phoebe: Yes, but I don’t think it’s gonna be enough. :Prue: Phoebe, stop. All right, uh, we need to cover the exits, look for Carlton, if we see him grab anybody, Piper, you freeze the room and we’ll get into positions. :Piper: I wish we could just stuff his head in a toilet and make him cough up the demon. :Phoebe: Oh, honey, still upset with Leo? :Piper: I’m talking about Carlton. :Phoebe: I can’t keep up. International Titles *'French:' Une Musique d'Enfer (A Music from Hell) *'Polish:' Szatańskie Brzmienie (Satanic Sound) *'Czech:' Ďábelská hudba (The Devil's Music) *'Slovak:' Diabolská hudba (The Devil's Music) *'Italian:' La musica del diavolo (The Devil's Music) *'Spanish: '''La música del diablo ''(The Devil's Music) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''El pacto con el diablo ''(The Pact with the Devil) *'Hungarian: '''A sátán zenéje ''(The Devil's Music) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''A Música do Diabo ''(The Devil's Music) *'Russian: '''Dʹyavolʹskaya muzyka ''(The Devil's Music) *'Finnish: '''Sovitut sävelet ''(Agreed Tunes) *'German: '''Pakt mit dem Teufel ''(Pact with the Devil) *'Serbian: 'Đavolja muzika (The Devil's music) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2